Monsters
by mermaid12108
Summary: To Skye, Ward is a monster. She just never thought they would end up being monsters together.
1. Chapter 1: I'm Sorry

**This is my first AOS fanfiction, so bear with me please.-Mermaid12108 (Megan)**

* * *

Monsters, Chapter Uno

* * *

Skye should hate him. And in a way, she did. He had murdred countless numbers of people. He had betayed the team, betrayed her. He was loyal to the man who had her shot. The man who was willing to kill her just to satisfy his morbid curiosity. She should want him dead.

But she didn't.

She should say that she despised his very presence.

But she didn't.

She shouldn't love him.

But she did.

Skye took a deep breath, her finger hovering over the button that had blocked Ward from her. She refused to acknowladge the way it trembeled. Her heart pounded against her ribcage, and the room felt stiffling even though she knew it was set to a chilly 50 degrees. She had told herself that she could do this. It was for valuable intel. It was the whole reason he was here. It was her job as an agent to do what the director told her too. She had known it wouldn't be easy. She just never expected it to be this hard. Taking in one last deep breath, she hit the button, opening the connection back up. Ward sat on his cot, looking down at his hands. His head jerked up, eyes meeting hers. They stayed there. Skye felt like squirming. His gaze made her feel like she had a giant spotlight trained on her. But she forced herself to stay still, making her face void of any emotion that would display what she was feeling.

"You're back." he said. He eyes flicked to the camera. "And you turned the camera off."

She walked over the the chair, setting the tablet back onto it's stand as she sat. The cold metal bars of the chair pressed into her back, reminding her not to relax. Not that she ever could, around Ward. She sat there for a minute, as he watched her. She stood, needing to do something. Nervous energy churned in the pit of her stomach.

"I haven't lied to you, you know." He said, watching her pace. She made sure to look calm and nonchalant, not nervous and skittish like she felt.

"I never lied about your father. You just never gave me a chance-"

"I know." She said, facing him. "But I'm giving you the chance now. And I want to know everything."

So he told her.

"Isn't there anything else?" Skye said, coming so close to the barrier she could feel the heat rolling off of it. "Please, Ward." Her voice broke on the last word. Normally she would hate that, but right now she couldn't bring herself to care.

"No." He said. "But we can find him. Together."

Of course. He may not have been lying to her, but he was tring to escape. As always. She stepped back, swallowing past the lump in her throat and reusing to let the tears that threatened to spill over fall.

"I promise you." he said for what felt like the millionth time.

"Thank you. For telling me everything you know. It's time we get you out of here." she said, forcing her voice not to show the tears that were stuck in her throat.

Shock splashed across his face. "Really?" Little did he know.

"Really. You're being transfered, Ward. Your brother wants you in his custody. And we're going to give him exactly what he wants."

Horror replaced the shock on Ward's face. Panic filled his eyes. He shook his head, backing away from her, falling onto the cot when his knees hit it. It was one of the few times she had seen Ward scared.

* * *

Skye slammed the door shut, leaning against the brick wall beside it. The tears came then, spilling down hr cheeks. Everything her father had done...she couldn't bear to think of it. Swallowing back the rest of the tears, she wiped off her cheeks and headed toward Coulson's office. She knocked on the doorframe before she walked in. "Director?" She said, still not used to calling him that. He turned away frrom the window, uncrossing his arms. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if I could be peresnt in the transfer? It would just make me feel so much better, actually being able to see him locked up somewhere that isn't our basement." Skye explained.

He appeared to consider it. "Okay." He said finally, agreeing. She hadn't been sure he would. "We move out in an hour."

She nodded. "Thank you." She turned to leave, when- "Oh, and Skye?" She turned back around. "Yes?"

"Be careful with him. I know what he's been saying, but..." But he was a time bomb with no visable clock. Skye nodded. "I know." And then she left.

* * *

"Do not give him one inch." Coulson said to one of the guards as another pulled the hood off of Ward's head. Suprise spread across his face when he saw Skye, but he said nothing. Skye returned his suprise with a blank stare. They ushered him into the back of the van, sitting him on one of the metal benches. Guards sat on either side of him. Another two at the front, and two on the bench opposite from him, plus Skye. Skye watched him out of the corner of her eye, not able to trust him even with what he'd said and the assurence of there being six guards between them. He was smoothing his fingers of his left hand over the thumb of his right. He blew out a breath, opening his eyes. What was he doing? He looked her dead in the eye, making her skin crawl.

 _"I'm sorry."_ He mouthed.

And that was the only warning she got.

Everything seemed to slow down as he applied pressure to his thumb. Skye heard the crack, right before the cuff slid off of his wrist. He took out the guards in the front first, before the guards beside him pinned his arms down. He used that as momentum, kicking the guards beside Skye in the face. The gaurds beside him slid down the bench, trying to regain their footing. Ward took this as an oppurtunity to grab a gun from one of the fallen guards. He shot the first in the shoulder, and the second in the leg. Skye sprung into action, attempting to swipe his legs out fom under him. He anticipated her move, grabbing her leg and tugging her down. Her head smacked of of one of the benches, and she could have sworn she saw cartoon birdies. She rolled out of the way at the last minute, causing Ward to fall to the floor, his balance lost. She scrambled up, but of course he was already there. He had always been faster than her. The space in the back of the van was small, but she made it work. She jerked out her elbow, catching him in the stomach. It did nothing, except maybe slow him down for a second. He caught her shoulders, pinning them down. She thashed, kicking out. He grunted as she nailed him in the knee, and a bolt of satisfaction went through her. It didn't last for long, though, because the nest thing she knew, he had her pinned against the door that opened to the drivers compartment. She struggled, kicking out her legs, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry." He said, and if the sitution were different, she would have laughed. "It was never meant to be this way. But I'm keeping my promise to you. So it has to be this way."

She didn't have a chance to reply. He wretched her head back, slamming it against the door. All she saw next was darkness.

* * *

 **Let me guys know what you think!-Megan**


	2. Chapter 2: Why

**Hey guys! Sorry if I take a while to get chapters out. In trying my best to make this as accurate and good as I can. So, because of that, I may be s bit slower getting chapters out.-Megan**

* * *

Monsters, Chapter 2

* * *

Skye blinked, the blurred room slowly coming into focus. She took in all the details she could at once. She seemed to be in some sort of hotel room. Her head throbbed, a deep and steady ache she knew wasn't going away anytime soon. One of her hands was cuffed to the arm of a chair. A nice one, one of the ones they sat at the desks in the rooms of five star hotels. She was sitting on the floor, the chair limiting her mobility. She couldn't stand. Kneeling was the best result she got. She tugged at the cuffs, wincing as they scrapped the skin of her wrists. She knew the best way to get out of these, but she really wasn't up for breaking her own thumb. Coming to her knees, she guided the cuff to the end of the armrest. She reached across the desk, her fingers brushing over a bare surface. Of course. Ward would've taken all the possible weapons. Sighing, she sat back down and leaned against the back of the chair. About 3 hours later, if the clock on the bedside table was correct, the door opened. Skye scrambled up. Ward walked in, setting something down on the bedside table. He had changed into jeans and a navy blue shirt. The scruff on his chin was gone, and his hair had been trimmed. He looked so much like the old Ward she was taken aback for a moment. But then he turned to face her. "You're awake." He said.

Her glare was her only answer.

She forced herself to sit still as he walked towards her. He crouched down in front of her, meeting her eyes. Her fist itched to connect with his face. She had to wait, though. Freaking out and attempting a daring escape would leave her clueless in who knew where.

"This wasn't my plan." He said.

He moved toward her. They were so close that their chests touched. She drew in a breath sharply, the smell of his aftershave filling her senses. She suddenly felt something cold and metal on her hand. Her heart pounded, threatening to burst out of her chest at any moment. He was going to kill her. Despite all of his promises, he was going to kill her. She couldn't stop the panic from bubbling up. She bit her lip until she tasted the metallic of blood. She told herself not to react. He reached up, gripping her wrist. With a soft click, the hand cuffs fell away. Skye brought her wrist down, locking her eyes with Ward. "I'm not trying to hurt you." He said. He'd shouted the same thing to her a year ago, right before she'd sped away in a stolen police car. She would've loved to have had that car now. He stood, offering her his hand. She ignored it, standing on her own.

"You know, we've played this game of 'let's kidnap Skye' before," She said. "And it didn't end well for you."

"I'm not forcing you to stay here." He said.

Skye laughed harshly. "Oh, really?"

"You can leave anytime you want."

"So that's why I woke up handcuffed? Because I'm free?"

"I needed you to hear me out. As I told you, it's your choice."

He turned away from her, heading toward the bed. "But I suspect you'll want to stay."

"Why's that?" She crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one side, cocking her head to the side. A calm stance.

"Well, you do want to meet your father, don't you?"

Skye froze.

And Ward noticed. He turned his back to her again, opening the bag he'd set on the nightstand. The bag had some sort of faded fast food label on the front. The text looked Spanish. He pulled out a gun, setting it on the bed. The weapon sat there. Skye felt the urge to grab it, but held herself back. She wanted to hear what he had to say. He pulled out another gun, and two icers. He pulled out a small black circle, tossing that into the pile. He turned back to her. "Gun and icer for each of us. Oh, and I disabled the GPS tracker on this." He held out the small circle, and she recognized it as her bio meter watch. Instead of handing the watch to her, Ward walked up to her, latching it onto her wrist. "We can't have S.H.E.I.L.D. following us. Not where we're going."

He walked back over to the bed, latching a gun & an icer onto his belt. He shrugged on his leather jacket, concealing the weapons.

"It's your decision to stay or not."

He made his way to the door.

"If you want to stay, meet me in the lobby at 10:00 tomorrow morning." Before he left, he turned to her.

"See you tomorrow."

And with the soft click of the lock latching, he was gone.

* * *

Steam filled the small bathroom, causing the air to become cloudy. Skye stepped into the shower, letting the water warm her skin. As the water ran in streams down her skin, she let herself think about a question she had been asking herself for several months.

Why did Ward do it?

Why did he kill? Why did he betray the team? Why did he treat her the way he did? Why was she this great exception, someone he would never hurt?

 _Why?_

* * *

The first time Ward strayed from his mission was when Skye was caught reporting back to The Rising Tide. He hadn't expected it. She'd fooled him, when he was in the midst of doing that to everyone else. It had screwed with his mind. He had never considered that he could be betrayed, not when he was in the process of doing exactly that. She'd opened his eyes. He'd started noticing her more and more, realizing she was a force to be reckoned with. Ward knew that Skye hated him. She thought he was a monster. But maybe, just maybe, if he could give her what she had always wanted, she would start looking at him differently.

* * *

A black duffle bag sat on top of an ordinate dresser, looking out of place. Skye walked over to it, slowly unzipping it. Inside were more weapons, a few burnout phones, and...clothes. All in her size, and all like stuff she normally wore. She pulled out a pair of black jeans and a black shirt. Quickly changing and shoving her belongings into the bag, Skye kept a close eye on the clock. The minutes ticked by, until the clock read 10:00. She looked up, catching her own reflection the mirror. She stared at herself a moment, trying to determine how wrong what she was doing was. Very, she decided. Very wrong.

But that wasn't going to stop her. Shrugging on her leather coat, Skye slung the duffle bag over her shoulder, heading out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Ward sat in one of the chairs in the lobby, somehow looking both relaxed and tense at the same time. He looked up as Skye walked into the lobby, standing as she walked toward him. He'd known she would stay. He hadn't said it, but Skye knew.

He didn't say anything. He reached for her hand, his skin brushing hers. A jolt went through her as they touched. Skye jerked her hand away, ignoring the look that passed over Ward's face. She followed him outside, brisk winter air hitting her face. They were in somewhere she hasn't seen before. A food cart was selling churros, and the air smelled of burnt sugar.

"Where are we?" She asked.

He told her, surprising her yet again.

"Venezuela." He said, making his way to a car. He opened the passenger for for her. Skye slid into the seat, closing her eyes as he shut the door behind her. Her stomach was in knots, and she felt as if she might puke. The drivers side door opened, and she forced her eyes open. Her heart pounded as Ward put the keys into the ignition, twisting them to the side, bringing the car to life. He pulled out onto the cobblestone road, the not shaking at all. Luxury, Skye noted. But how had he gotten it?

She thought about the answer, and wanted to slap herself for not figuring it out sooner when she did so.

Hydra.

"Nice car," She commented. "Who'd you kill this time to get it?"

Wards finger ls tensed on the wheel, turning a bleach white. Other than that, he showed no reaction.

"I know what you're thinking. But I've told you before. I was loyal to Garett. Never Hyrda."

Like that made a difference. She fought the instinct to scoff.

"But we need them. We need their resources, their connections." He continued.

"But why Hyrda? Why not an organization like oh, I don't know, S.H.E.I.L.D.?" Skye said.

"S.H.E.I.L.D. deals with the good guys."

Ward met her eyes.

"Your father isn't a good guy."


	3. Chapter 3: Daddy Dearest

**Sorry this chapter kind of stinks. After 3x22, it's so hard to write Skyeward. I'm pretty much in denial as I write this. -Megan**

* * *

Though she wished she wouldn't, Skye found herself looking at Ward. She found herself thinking about their past.

 _"I am not a good man, Skye."_

She'd taken his face in her hands, the scruff on his chin tickling her palm.

 _"Yes, you are."_

But he wasn't.

* * *

Ward could feel Skye watching him. It was all he could do to not turn his head and meet her eyes. But if he was being honest, he was afraid of what he might find in them. There was once a time when she didn't look at him with hatred in her eyes. That time now seemed like some sort of distant dream.

It was likely she would never look at him that way again.

He pulled over, parking the car in front of a building. Against his better judgement, he let himself look at her. He heard her soft inhale as his eyes met hers. She was as beautiful as ever. Her hair swayed as she blanched at him, forming a dark halo around her face. Eyes the color of aged whiskey stayed connected to his. They sat there in silence for a few moments, neither of them breathing.

"Why am I so important?" Skye whispered, breaking the silence.

Ward blinked in surprise.

"W-what?"

"Why am I so important?" She repeated, louder this time.

"We're here." He said instead of answering. He pulled a pair of flex cuffs out of the center console, snapping them on her wrists.

"What are you doing?" She said, looking down at her now-bound wrists.

"They have to think you're my prisoner." He replied. "They'll never trust either of us if they don't."

Her hands clenched into firsts at her side. "Fine." She said.

Ward opened the passenger door for Skye, and she stood without his help. He grabbed her wrist, and she fought the urge to jerk her hand away. She let him lead her forward, into the compound she could only assume was something that belonged to Hydra. She hated to admit it, but there was a part of Skye that liked this. Wards skin on hers, his close proximity, his familiar smell, sent shivers down her spine. A voice in her head suggested that she still had feelings for him. She pushed that thought away and forcefully reminded herself of all he had done. He was not a good man. He was a serial killer. He was not someone she should even remotely tolerate, let alone like, and or God forbid, love. Shoving those thoughts away, Skye focused her attention back on the current situation. They walked through the doors, and not even a second later Skye felt something cold & hard pressed to her temple. She froze, swearing her heart skipped a beat.

"State your business." A firm voice said at her side.

"Grant Ward, agent of Hyrda." Ward said at her other side. His hand tightened around her wrist. Why, she wasn't sure. The object pressed to her temple—which she could only assume was a gun—pressed in harder.

"And you?"

"She's an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D." Ward said before she could even open her mouth. "Whitehall ordered her capture."

Whitehall?

That thought was broken off as the guards a lowered their guns. Ward tugged her forward, away from them. "HAIL, HYDRA!" They said, saluting. Ward nodded, tugging Skye forward. They'd made it up two flights of stairs before he spoke. "Whitehall is the new head of Hydra. I know you were wondering. I can see the gears in your head turning." He stopped in front of a door, releasing her from the cuffs. He pushed the door open, his eyes never leaving hers.

"What are you doing?" She asked, warning alarms going off all throughout her brain.

"Fulfilling my promise."

Skye inhaled sharply as all of her training & common sense flew out the window, every thought consumed with what lie in that room. With her heart thundering inside her chest, she hesitantly walked into the room. A man stood in the middle of the room, looking nervous. A shock went through her when she saw his eyes. They were her eyes. She heard the door shutting behind her, but only barely registered the sound, as if it were a thousand miles away.

She titled her head to the side, trying to see anything they might share.

"The way to tilt your head. It's just like..." He began, trailing off.

"Is it nature or nurture?" He began again, only to find another topic to start a few seconds later.

"I promised my self I wouldn't get emotional."

Skye watched as he walked across the room, stoping after a few steps. "Just...I've waited so long for this moment." He held up a hand, as if silencing her, even though she had yet to speak a word. "Let's start over." He said. "Hi. I'm Cal. I'm your father. Would you like to sit?" He indicated the couch in front of her. Skye slowly shook her head, still not able to form words. "Right. Me neither." Cal—her father—said, looking down. "Thank you for meeting with me." He said, trying again for an uplifting tone. That broke through Skye's shock, lighting a spark of anger within her.

"Thank you for—are you serious? That's all you have to say?"

"You're right. I-I'm sorry. Let's not lose our heads. I-I'm just a little nervous...I hope it's okay to admit that to you."

Skye stared at him silently.

"This is a big moment. Father, daughter, family reunion...I wanted it to be perfect. I-I had plans—those little almond cookies, flowers maybe...not like this. Not here."

Skye gaped at him, her mouth opening slightly.

"My god." He said. "You are beautiful."

She broke eye contact with him, looking at her shoes.

"Well, I don't know what you know about me..."

She jerked her eyes up again, clenching her teeth together. "You're a monster. A murderer, a trail of death wherever you go." She ground out, thinking that, in a way, he was almost like Ward.

"Those are...all true." He said shamefully. "But you need to understand. My little girl was...you were taken from me, and my world fell apart. It was the worst day of my life, losing you, but I didn't lose you. I wasn't careless, I didn't forget, you were stolen from me..." Skye jerked away from him as he raised his voice, a vain at his temple pulsing. He noticed, and he immediately calmed down, looking regretful. "I wasn't always this way." Cal said, sitting in a chair. "Uh...you...were born in China. Your mother was Chinese. When you were first born...ah, we were so happy. I worked in a clinic. People liked me. I liked myself."

"So what happened?" Skye asked, taking a step towards him. He looked to the side, his gaze a thousand miles away. "Hey!" She shouted, getting his attention. His head jerked up, and he stood up. "This is the thing I want to say...I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. That I couldn't protect you. That I couldn't teach you about the stars. Or sing you to sleep. I know I'm a terrible disappointment. But I'm here now. And everything that's supposed to happen is going to happen for a reason. I'm going to take care of you."

Tears stung Skye's eyes, and she struggled not to let them fall. She swallowed thickly, forcing herself to not be Skye, the girl who wanted nothing more than to know her parents. To instead be Skye, the S.H.E.I.L.D. agent.

"Then get me out of here." She said.

"What? Oh...maybe I haven't been clear. You're exactly where you're supposed to be. This is your destiny."

She took a step back from him, her heart pounding. "You can't say that you're sorry, or that losing me ruined your life, and then kidnap me, and then say my destiny is to be locked up with you and team Hydra! It's crazy, and it's creepy, and I'm out of here!" She opened the door, only to find her path blocked by two Hyrda guards. She turned back to her 'father'. "Tell them to get out of the way."

He instead ran up, grabbing hold of the door. "Sorry, hello. A little misunderstanding. As you were." He closed the door. "They don't matter. After today, none of them will matter."

"Of course they matter!" Anger churned in her veins. "You work for Whitehall! And for Hydra! They are the bad guys. That makes you a bad guy!"

"No, I don't! I don't work for Whitehall!" He yelled, backing her up. "I could never—I needed him to find you, to put the pieces together. It's not your fault."

Skye sat on the couch, not sure her slightly shaking legs would support her much longer.

"You asked about your mother, about what happened to her."

Her breath hitched. He sat, and he explained, and she could swear her

heart beat faster with each word. He explained about her mothers powers, and how Skye supposedly also had them. He talked about how she was there to receive them. He sounded like a mad man. She'd demanded to know what happened to her mother. So he told her of how Whitehall experimented on her, chopped her to pieces, treated her like she was nothing. He started humming some song, some song that sounded vaguely familiar but not familiar enough that she knew it's name or how it went. He put his hand on her shoulder, and she grimaced. She didn't want him touching her. For years, she had dreamed of her father laying a comforting hand on her shoulder, pulling her into a hug and easing away her worries. But when he touched her, all she could think about was the people he'd killed, and how...unstable he was. He continued to hum, and she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew that song. "I know that song." She said, turning to him. He nodded. "Your mother used to sing it to you." He explained.

She tried to imagine what that had been like, imagine the stranger that was her mother singing to her. The door opened then, taking her mind off of her absentee parents for a moment. A hydra agent stuck his head in. "Whitehall wants you." He commanded. Her father—Cal—what was she even supposed to call him?—nodded, turning back to her. "I'll answer all your questions. But first," he stood up, buttoning his suit jacket. "Now that he's served his purpose, I'm going to kill the man who destroyed my life." He walked out the door, humming that song as he went. Skye heard the door click shut behind him. She brought her hands to her mouth as a breath shuddered out of her, tears spilling down her cheeks.

 _"You may not like what you find."_ Coulson once had told her. She had replied with:

 _"It can't be worse than I've imagined."_

But it was. It was so much worse.

* * *

"But you, Agent Ward, are the piece of the puzzle I can't solve. Why are you really here?"

Before Grant could open his mouth, Raina answered for him. He kept his eyes on Skye, on the guards on either side of her.

"Isn't it obvious? It's love."

Skye's eyes met his, widening only enough that he noticed. The guards had brought her in minutes earlier, and Ward hadn't been able to focus on anything besides her since.

"Agent Ward believes that if he helps Skye fulfill her destiny, she'll see him for who he really is."

He held Skye's gaze, and for a minute, he was able to see the emotions raging inside her through her eyes. But then she looked away, blocking him out like she always did. "And why is she here?"

"I needed insurance that S.H.E.I.L.D. wouldn't come after us."

"And yet you ordered our agents not to bring down that base. I had to counter that order myself."

Surprise ran through him, and he saw Skye's eyes widen out of the corner of his eye.

"I have a theory, as to why she's here." One of the guards brought in a silver case, opening it towards Skye. "I'd like you to pick it up." She slid her eyes toward Whitehall, hat face uncaring. Ward felt proud. She'd come far from the rookie who couldn't tell the difference between the safety off & the magazine release on a pistol.

"You first." She said. The guard beside her pulled a gun, aiming the barrel at her temple. Wards hand tensed, ready to pull his gun as he watched her. She rolled her eyes. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her father nod to her. She reached forward, yanking the object out of the case. It was the obelisk. Ward had only heard a few things about it, but he knew for sure it was dangerous. On others, it had attacked them, turned them to some sort of stone. His eyes widened as the objects pulsed, glowing orange symbols rising to the surface as it reacted to Skye. She, too, stared at it in wonder for a second. But then her trained took over and she turned to the guard behind her & shoved it into his neck. Guns were pulled, and Ward was knocked out of his trance. He pulled his gun from his waist, aiming it at the guard with a gun on Skye. Whitehall walked up to her, shaking his head & smiling slightly. "I hope you're as special as your mother."

Gunshots erupted, causing everyone's heads to swing towards the door. "S.H.E.I.L.D." Whitehall said. There was an explosion that rocked the structure, and then the two agents that Grant recognized from the bus station burst into the room. In all of the chaos, Ward grabbed Skye's hand and pulled her out of the room. She yanked her hand free of his & took the gun from his hand, turning it on him.

She clicked the safety off on the gun. Ward held his hands up, and she backed away from him.

"Skye—" he started.

"No." She said. And for whatever reason, she let him live. She turned and ran.


	4. Chapter 4: Metamorphosis

**_I'm really not sure how I feel about this chapter. I both do & don't like it. Well, I hope you guys do. Enjoy. _****_-Megan_**

* * *

Skye ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to get away from that room. She ran down a hallway, ducking into a room when she heard footsteps. She hid behind a wall, index finger poised on the barrel of her gun. She waited, barely breathing, until the footsteps had passed. She slid down the wall, letting out a breath of relief. _Okay, Skye._ She said to herself. _What now?_ She had to get out of here, get back to S.H.I.E.L.D.. A gunshot erupted in the next room, sending her bolting up to her feet. _S.H.I.E.L.D._ She checked the hallway before stepping out into it, weapon poised & ready. She walked into the room, dread settling in her stomach at the sight that welcomed her. Her father leaned over Coulson, throwing punch after punch.

"Stop it! Stop it or I'll shoot!" She yelled. "Dad!" He stopped then, looking at her like he was embarrassed, like he had been caught eating the last piece of chocolate cake, rather than beating a man. "He took something from me." He said.

"No, he saved you from killing more people. Now get up and leave." She said, battling the horror of the situation. _This_ was her father. This was one of the people she had been searching her entire life for. Fate could really be a bitch sometimes.

"You have to finish what we started." He said, backing towards the door."

"No," She shook her head. "I don't. I'm not going down there. I'm not going to change or transform or whatever the hell you think is going to happen."

"Why can't you see that it's a good thing?" He asked, clearly frustrated with her.

"Maybe it's because of all the dead bodies lying around or the fact that _Hydra_ wants it. I'm going to make sure the Obelisk never gets down into that city. And you're going to leave. This is your one chance to walk away, or I will kill you." She threatened.

"Okay. I'll go, but I'll be waiting for you. After you change, no one else will understand. They'll be afraid–change is terrifying. But I'm your father, and I love you. I will _always_ love you, Daisy." He vowed, and with that he turned and went towards the door. She watched him walk out of the room, not dropping her gun until she was sure he was gone. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she went to Coulson, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry." She said, placing her hand over her mouth to muffle a sob. "I wanted to kill him, and I couldn't. I just couldn't." Tears burned a path up her throat, and she tried desperately to push them down. " _I'm so sorry_." She couldn't do it, and she hated that. He was an awful man, had taken countless lives, but he was still her father. And no matter how much she may want to, she just couldn't bring herself to kill him. She just couldn't. But there was something she _could_ do.

"I'm going to make it right." She promised.

"No." Coulson protested.

"I'm going to find the Obelisk. I'm going to stop the drill, I'm going to make it right." She grabbed her gun.

"No, Skye. No, Skye, don't go down there!" He yelled after her, but she was already running into the hallway. "Skye?" Wards voice said somewhere behind her, but she didn't stop. If anything, she ran faster. "No." He said, seeming to realize her destination. "Skye, don't do it. Don't go down there!" She heard his footsteps speed up as he ran after her, but she just picked up her pace even more. She ran until she made it down the tunnel & into the city. She navigated through the tall columns, raising her gun & keeping a steady grip on it. She made it to the center of the city, and everything was instantly brighter, as if it had it's own light source. She dropped the green light she'd grabbed before she'd gone into the tunnel. Placing both hands on her gun, she advanced to the woman in the center of the room. "I knew you'd come." Raina said.

"Someone has to stop you." Skye replied, proud at how calm her voice sounded despite the thundering heartbeat in her chest. "You're whole life – _our_ whole lives – have been leading to this moment." Raina said.

"Sorry," Skye said, keeping her gun trained on the other girl as they both slowly circled around the podium in the center of the formation. "I don't buy into this whole 'this is your destiny' thing. We're taking the Obelisk & we're leaving. There are too many lives at stake."  
"You've got it all wrong. Whitehall, everyone, has got it all wrong. This doesn't destroy," Raina gestured to the Obelisk. "It gives life, _new_ life. We finally get to find out _what we become_."

Suddenly the Obelisk started glowing, orange patterns appearing on it's surface.

"Make it stop!" Skye ordered.

Raina laughed, grinning. "I can't." The Obelisk, of it's own accord, lifted from her hand and settled onto the podium. "Neither of us can, now."

Skye lowered her gun to her side, her breathing picking up as a sense of dread settled over her. Something big was about to happen, and she had no idea how to stop it. The columns around them started shifting together, closing in on the two women. Skye looked around for an exit. "If you want to leave, now's your chance." Raina said, still smiling. "I gotta admit, I'm just the _tiniest_ bit nervous." Skye tried to move, but it felt like her feet were grounded to the spot she was standing. The columns made a loud grinding sound as they locked together. Footsteps sounded, and a split second before the last column closed, a man slipped in. "Ward." Skye whispered. The columns closed, trapping the three in. "What is this?" Ward looked around. "Skye?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I was trying to stop you from coming in here." He said as he slowly made his way over to her. She didn't step away from him or threaten him or any of the things she normally would do. Instead, she said nothing. Truth was, she was scared. And having him by her side, as twisted as it was, helped. They stood there, waiting, anticipating. And then, the Obelisk opened. Skye watched in fascination as it's sides bloomed out like the petals of a flower, revealing a set of blue crystals unlike any she'd ever seen before, hidden inside. "What's happening?" Ward asked.

"Something beautiful." Raina replied.

A wind so strong it knocked all three 0f them backwards blew through the room, releasing a bluish mist. Skye walked toward the Obelisk, looking down at it. _Was that it?_ She wondered. Seemed like a lot of trouble for something so – a tickling sensation started on her right arm, quickly intensifying into a large sense of pressure. She looked down at her arm to find a muddy brown substance sliding up her arm, covering it. She dropped her gun, looking down as it rapidly spread across her body. "Oh god."

It continued, and her heart pounded. "Oh my god. No." It slithered across her collar bone, up her neck. "Ward!" She desperately called out.

"Skye?" He called back, but she couldn't see him as the substance covered her face and her head, completely encasing her body. This couldn't be how she died. After surviving being shot by Quinn, the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D, being abducted by Ward on more than one occasion, falling out of a freaking plane, battling Deathlok...this couldn't be how she went down. Her heart sped up, faster than she'd ever felt it beat, so fast that she could swear she was actually dying. A vibration started, soft first, at the tips of her fingers. It got stronger as it spread up her arms and across her torso. Part of the cocoon – or whatever it was – chipped off, and light lit up one of her eyelids. She blinked it open as another part fell off, allowing her to see out of both eyes. It continued to fall as quickly as it had come, crumbling off her fingertips, her arm, her back, her shoulder. The vibration continued to strengthen, growing so strong she couldn't even breath. It was all she could think about. It was like a sense of power, trying to claw it's way out of her. She closed her fists, grinding down on her teeth. And as if she had been doing it her whole life, she pushed the power outwards. The cocoon exploded, flying away from her and smacking into the walls. The world around her shook violently, and she could feel the vibrations all the way through her bones. She couldn't see anything past the dust & falling rubble. The building groaned, and one the walls started collapsing, breaking in half and falling to the ground. Skye whipped around, but not quickly enough, as one of the walls fell toward her. It fell on her, trapping her from the hips down. The force of the fall cracked her head against the floor. Her whole body shook from the force of the vibrations, and horror fell over her as the realization hit. _She_ was doing this. She felt blood slowly leak from her nose as the world around her blurred in and out, as it had when she had been shot. She tried to fight it, knowing she had to get out of there, but soon the world faded away, and she went with it.


End file.
